medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Stealing the Show
Stealing the Show is the last level in ''Medal of Honor: Frontline''. It takes place in Gotha, Germany, on September 27, 1944. Briefing Near Gotha 27 September 1944 - 0630 Hours Outstanding, Jimmy! We received your radio transmission of the coordinates, and the bombing campaign is underway. We had hoped that we could wait until we were assured that you would be safely clear of the attack zone before we sent the first wave of bombers, but the high command has decided that the destruction of the HO-IX and the surrounding airfields cannot wait a single moment more. You have performed heroically, my friend, and the entire Allied command is indebted to you. Your bravery and outstanding soldiering skill have no doubt carned you significant commendations. I sincerely hope that I will have the pleasure of presenting them to you in person. This has been the toughest of calls, Lieutenant, but the bombers are on their way. If you have not yet exfiltrated the facility, you must get out at once! While your primary mission is to get yourself out before you're caught in the bombing run, I leave you with this Patterson: If you see Sturmgeist , eliminate him. Should you uncover the HO-IX, steal it, and take the joyride of your life! This will require the limits of your courage, Jimmy. It is essential that we snatch that plane from the enemy's hands. I trust I will hear from you soon. God speed, Lieutenant. Objectives *Find and Eliminate Sturmgeist *Steal the HO-IX Weapons Starting *Walther P38 * Gewehr 43 * B.A.R. * Bazooka *Stick Grenade Obtained Later *MG42 Characters *James Steven "Jimmy" Patterson *Rudolf Ulbricht von Sturmgeist Vehicles * Horten Ho 229 * Opel Blitz * P-38 * Me 262 Summary At the beginning of the level, the Allies, having received your coordinates, begin bombing the facility as warning sirens sound the alarm. Sturmgeist orders his guards to kill Patterson, then, Patterson begins slowly shooting and eliminating the Nazis. More and more stream out, however, causing a problem. Jimmy kills as many Germans as he can, this includes Luftwaffe soldiers, Waffen SS, Sturmgeist's elite guards, and panzergrenadiers, before moving on to the actual hangar, but just as he walks in, An Allied bomb blasts through the roof, destroying it and blocking his way to the HO-IX. He takes the side passage, which contains several Luftwaffe pilots and a Me-262. Patterson kills them, and finally enters the Horten's nest, but Sturmgeist is there waiting for him, along with many others. Jimmy kills all the others before he has a final showdown with the man responsible for the production of this jet. After a long duel, he finally kills Sturmgeist and uses his flying skills from when he was a pilot during D-Day to steal the Horten 229 right on time before the whole facility is destroyed. Tips *Always stick to cover as the shell from panzershrecks can be very dangerous. If needed, fall back inside (the room with field surgeon, Bazooka and Gewehr 43) and wait for the panzergrenadiers to come in. Manning the MG42 will not save you, because you are being overrun by enemy infantry. Kill all panzergrenadiers before manning it to save health for later battles. *Save some Stielhandgranate for the last fight with Sturmgeist, as it is very useful because in the Horten's hangar is full with explosives and can clear out most enemies much faster than fighting them. *Try to eliminate Sturmgeist's guards before directly engaging him. Once he is alone, if possible, knock him down with an explosive or, if you are truly daring, your melee attack. Because Sturmgeist shares the long recovery animation from getting knocked down with regular troops, it is possible to continuously keep him pinned by meleeing him until he is killed. Trivia *At the beginning of the level, right after the cutscene, it is possible to kill Sturmgeist's guards at the top of the hill but Sturmgeist remains invincible however. *The final battle and takeoff make up the final parts of the soundtrack suite "Escaping Gotha". The choral movement is the final rendition of the "Jimmy Patterson/Sturmgeist Conflict" motif, and the finale is the first time the full "War Theme" is heard in-game. *After Patterson kills all the German soldiers, including Sturmgeist, if the player goes to the hangar door, it appear to be barbed with wire and the player cannot get past it, but in the ending cutscene, the player can clearly see that the HO IX can pass it without taking any damage, also if the player throws a Stielhandgranate, it appears to bounce off the wall. Level Map STSLevelMap.png|Stealing the Show level map. Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline singleplayer levels Category:Missions